Photo
by Blood ErroR
Summary: Nagisa nunca había sido egoísta, pero tenía por seguro que disfrutaba tener la atención de Karma más que otra cosa, y aunque el otro no lo dijera, sabía que pensaba igual. Sin embargo, eran esos momentos en los que se preguntaba si dos amigos actuaban así normalmente. Porque no le molestaba que tuviera su foto como fondo de pantalla, si no fuera porque en esa imagen llevaba falda.


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom es propiedad de Matsui Yuusei.

* * *

 **Photo**

-Karma.- Dijo Nagisa en voz baja.- ¿Qué es esto?

Aún si lo había dicho en una voz casi audible, se notaba el nerviosismo en esta. Karma dejó de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo y le miró con atención.

Estaban bajando hacia la estación, como todos los días después de clase. Andaban por el camino de tierra que bajaba por la montaña para llegar al edificio de la clase E, aunque no había nadie a su alrededor. Ambos se habían etretenido hablando con Korosensei sobre la nueva película que estrenarían en Hollywood y se les había pasado el tiempo volando. Mientras volvían a casa, Nagisa se acordó de que tenía que avisar a su madre de que llegaría tarde si no quería tener que soportar sus gritos de nuevo, así que le pidió el móvil a Karma, ya que el suyo no tenía batería tras haber estado explicándole a Ritsu que no estaba bien disparar a Irina como si fuera otro objetivo mas, ya que la pobre profesora no había hecho nada malo, a excepción de llamar a la otra "chatarra". Después de haber hablado con su madre, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran tras ver lo que Karma tenía en el móvil. Realmente pensaba que se había olvidado de ello.

-Ah ¿Eso?- Dijo el otro mirándo lo que había en la pantalla- Es mi fondo de pantalla ¿No te gusta?

Bueno. No tendría por que decir nada, ya que parecía algo nimio y sin importancia. Si no fuera porque el fondo de pantalla de Karma era la foto que le sacó cuándo le obligaron a vestirse de mujer. Y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran de color rojo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esa foto allí puesta?

-Bueno... Es que...- Empezó a decir con nerviosismo.- E-Esta foto... Ya sabes...

-¿Qué sé?- Le preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su cara. Se estaba divirtiendo a su costa y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Era normal que se pusiera nervioso.- Venga, si sales muy bien en esa foto.

Karma no era el único que le había dicho que las faldas le quedaban bien, incluso la misma Kayano lo exclamó una vez lo vió en la discoteca del hotel, durante esas vacaciones tan ajetreadas. Pero no era como si hiciera mucho caso a esos comentarios. Aún así, no podía evitar que su corazón se disparara y clavara su mirada hacia otro sitio. No sabía si era por que era Karma el que se lo decía, o por que ya no podía seguir haciendo oídos sordos a aquellas declaraciones.

-Aquí salgo vestido de chica.- Le reprochó con un mohín en la cara.

-¿Y?- Respondió Karma al instante.- Sales bastante mono.

Se calló de nuevo y su cara ya era del mismo color que el pelo del contrario. Tampoco era la primera vez que Karma le decía cosas como esas, que le halagara o se acercara demasiado a él para crisparle los nervios. No sabía cuándo había adquirido esa costumbre de invadir su espacio personal y tampoco sabía cuándo había empezado a responder a esas provocaciones con latidos desenfrenados y sonrojos en sus mejillas. Pero al parecer, a Karma le divertía verle de esa forma y a él tampoco le molestaba que le tratara así. Es más, se había dado cuenta de que disfrutaba obteniendo la atención de Karma. No es que Nagisa fuese egoísta de por sí o le gustase serlo. Pero respecto a Karma, sí disfrutaba cuándo la atención del pelirrojo estaba enfocada a él y a nadie más, que le hablara a él, que le sonriera a él, que bromeara con él y mascullara sobre Korosensei y sus intentos de asesinatos fallidos a su lado. Disfrutaba con él, y aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho abiertamente, sabía que Karma pensaba de la misma forma. El problema surgía, cuándo esas bromas y halagos de Karma, como en ese momento, le hicieran dudar. Dudar sobre lo que pasaba entre ellos realmente, porque el comportamiento de dos simples amigos no iba a tan lejos como lo llevaban ellos y la manera en la que reaccionaban tampoco. Sugino e incluso Isogai también podían tratarle así, pero no respondería de la misma forma que con Karma y eso le hacía preguntarse hasta que punto era el pelirrojo diferente de los demás.

-No me gusta.- Dijo con reproche.- Bórrala.

-No pienso borrarla.- Respondió el otro con burla.- Me gusta tenerte de fondo de pantalla.

Eso ya sí le molestó. Le molestó porque no era él a quién tenía de fondo de pantalla precisamente. Era él vestido de mujer. Y no es como si dudara de Karma, pero sabía que si tuviera una foto suya sin lazos en la cabeza y sin una falda, tal vez no le haría tanta ilusión tenerle allí. O esa es la impresión que le había dado.

-Eso es porque llevo falda.- Empezó a decir con un tono enfadado.- Si no, ni la tendrías.

Le lanzó el móvil de forma brusca para que el otro lo cogiera con sorpresa y empezó a andar más rápido con aire enfadado. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se enfadaba realmente, pero no le gustaba que actuara así. Era como si su versión femenina le gustara más que él mismo, como si fuera mejor. Y le hería en cierta forma, porque si se lo propusiera Karma podría tener una foto suya normal en su móvil, pero no lo hacía, tenía esa, recordándole los deseos eogístas de su madre y la forma en la que le miraban en la discoteca del hotel. Realmente le enfadaba. Cuándo llevaba cuatro o cinco pasos más alejado del pelirrojo, sintió un tirón en su camiseta y no tuvo más remedio que parar. Se dió la vuelta para mirarle y no le sorprendió que tuviera una sonrisa, realmente Karma disfrutaba verle enfadado ¿No?

-Eso es porque eres tú.- Empezó a decir con normalidad.- Vestido de mujer o no, te seguiría teniendo en mi móvil.

El enfado se le pasó de un momento a otro al escuchar esa declaración. Nunca sabía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al pelirrojo, pero siempre acababa dejándole sorprendido y con las palabras en la boca. No tenía ni idea de que responder a eso y de todas las cosas que le había dicho Karma hasta el momento, tal vez esta era la más rara y a la vez la más bonita.

-P-Pero...- Empezó a decir con nerviosismo.

Sintió como una de las manos del pelirrojo subía a su pelo y le acariciaba la cabeza con lentitud. Su corazón volvió a latir frenéticamente, más al clavar sus ojos en los orbes miel del contrario, que se veían más brillantes debido a la luz del atardecer detrás de ellos. La leve sonrisa que le regalaba el pelirrojo le hacía saber que de un momento a otro le soltaría otra de esas declaraciones vergonzosas, y no se equivocaba.

-Nagisa me gusta se vista como se vista.- Dijo mirándole a los ojos con alegría.

La sonrisa que esbozó en su cara en aquel momento, era imposible de contener o de disimular. Después de todo, le gustaba saber que Karma estaría con él ya sea con una falda o sin ella.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Hola ~

Antes que nada, gracias por dignarte a leer este one-shot o aunque sea a abrirlo.

En mi anterior one-shot de Ansatsu me preguntaron si había más parejas que me gustaban a parte de la que acostumbro a hacer, esta es la respuesta. Obvio que hay muchísimas parejas de Ansatsu que me gustan, tengo muchas que me parecen adorables. El hecho de que escriba o que tenga más ideas para algunas que para otras, no significa que me gusten menos o no planee escribir de ellas, es cuestión de tiempo que lo haga. El Nagisa x Karma es adorable, y aunque este one-shot sea un poco (mucho) más corto a los que acostumbro a hacer, espero haberlo hecho bien y en un futuro hacer uno más largo, ideas no me faltan.

Con nada más que decir, espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
